


Буря

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: текст по заявке «Команда, очень не хватает гринбернети в организме. Хотелось бы чего-то горячего, без философских отступлений - раз. Два - хочется, чтобы Абернети был сверху по желанию Геллерта. И чтобы самому Абернети вначале было неловко от разницы в их статусе, чтобы он осторожничал и боялся сделать "не так", чтобы Геллерт его направлял и подталкивал быть смелее и грубее (потому что Геллерт любит, когда грубо). И чтобы Абернети постепенно входил во вкус и позволял себя все больше, но не забывал при этом, кто командует парадом.»
Relationships: Abernathy/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 12





	Буря

**Author's Note:**

> неравные отношения, восхищение и благоговение. Управление снизу.

Когда Гриндельвальд впервые целует его, сердце Абернети бьется так заполошно, словно вот-вот выскочит. 

Он едва может дышать, пока его пробуют чужие, холодные, горькие губы, а потом Гриндельвальд чуть отстраняется и поощрительно улыбается. 

Эта улыбка вселяет уверенность. 

Все что угодно. Абернети готов сделать все что угодно, пока Гриндельвальд вот так на него смотрит.

— Поцелуй меня. Не бойся. — Тон у него мягкий, почти сладкий, убаюкивающий.

Абернети храбро подается вперед и накрывает его губы своими. В конце концов, он же умеет целоваться!

Гриндельвальд реагирует на его действия. Открывает рот в ответ, следует за ним, проводит пальцами по щеке и плечу.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Абернети растерян. Он не знал, как это происходит у мужчины с мужчиной, лишь был заранее согласен на то, что захочет Гриндельвальд. 

А его реальные желания очень… сложные.

Мерси Льюис, насколько проще все было в его представлении. 

Гриндельвальд не торопит. Уголки его губ чуть приподняты — насмешка, легкая, понимающая. Разноцветные глаза чуть сощурены. 

Он выглядит настолько безопасно, насколько может. Но невозможно забыть, кто находится с тобой на одном диване.

Абернети, глубоко вдохнув, снова тянется к Гриндельвальду. Он же не хочет его разочаровать? Не хочет сидеть тут и бояться, пока от него ждут того, что он сам желает сделать. 

Во второй раз получается проще. Абернети кладет руку сначала на щеку, потом на шею — живую, теплую, человеческую. Действует смелее, касается языком губ, и чувствует, как Гриндельвальд тихо выдыхает и слегка откидывает голову. 

У Абернети не так уж много опыта. И тот с девушками. Но, может, именно это и сгодится?

Гриндельвальд вздрагивает, когда губы касаются его горла. Сам Абернети тоже. Но уже через секунду рука ложится на спину, поглаживает. 

Под белой кожей быстро бьется пульс, Абернети чувствует этот ритм, чувствует, как он отдается в голове, пока он сначала медленно, а потом все смелее целует шею. Откинувшийся на спинку дивана Гриндельвальд абсолютно не возражает. 

Их прерывает металлический звон. Абернети знает этот звук и сразу же отодвигается — значит, что-то требует срочного внимания Гриндельвальда. 

Тот поднимается, легко и собранно. Подходит к скоплению серебристых колец, небрежно гасит звон и читает появившуюся на блюдце записку.

— Сейчас я буду занят, — говорит Гриндельвальд, повернувшись к Абернети. — Приходи вечером, я позову. Ты же не против? 

Абернети спешно качает головой. Нет, конечно, он не против, он…

— Хорошо. — Гриндельвальд отворачивается, и Абернети встает. 

Тяжелая дверь — синее и серебро — закрывается за ним, и некоторое время Абернети просто стоит, дышит, приходит в себя. 

Гнев Геллерта Гриндельвальда пережить почти невозможно. 

А такую улыбку — так близко к тебе, настолько лично тебе — просто сложно.

***

Абернети никогда раньше не хотел мужчин. И сейчас не хочет. Просто Гриндельвальд…

Гриндельвальд сам догадался, что иногда Абернети думает о своем лидере совсем не то, что хотел бы думать. И сколь многое готов для него сделать.

Оказывается, даже самые безумные мечты способны стать реальностью. Зримой, ощутимой, существующей здесь и сейчас реальностью.

— Мне нравится, когда ты решаешься. — говорит Гриндельвальд. — Смелее. Ты можешь делать то, чего ты хочешь. Я же это обещал?

Абернети кивает. Они ближе друг к другу, под темным пологом широкой постели. За окном горная ночь, в руке уже пару раз опустевший бокал. Гриндельвальд сам велел — мягко и непреклонно: «Пей». Жар алкоголя устремляется в кровь — как от него и хотели.

— Мне нравится то, что ты делал. Продолжай. — Он почти шепчет, почти мурлычет. 

Так правда немного проще. Как прыжок в ледяную воду — касаться тела, которое кажется таким холодным, сотканным из чистой магии, но на проверку горячее и настоящее. Абернети скользит губами по скуле, щеке, снова касается шеи, спускается по ней ниже, чувствует запах кожи, чистый и прохладный. Неуверенно, с величайшей осторожностью прикусывает шею, едва ощутимо — и вспыхивает от радости, услышав в голосе Гриндельвальда одобрение. Под пальцами скользкая тонкая ткань рубашки, легкой и свободной, которая просто задирается, позволяя напрямую чувствовать кожу. Впалый живот и сильно выступающие ребра, шрамы, выпуклыми змеями разбегающиеся в стороны на груди, что приподнимается от дыхания — частого и громкого. Абернети подается вперед, толкая собой — и ему подчиняются. Гриндельвальд под ним, на спине.

— Молодец. — Шепот-выдох. — Продолжай.

Абернети кажется, что от напряжения обе его руки начнут плавиться, будто он схватил молнию. Но ничего такого не происходит, бледное худое человеческое тело не рассыпается под ним, не превращается в шаровую молнию. 

Рубашку Гриндельвальд снимает сам. Абернети не успевает уловить — просто в одну секунду ткань исчезает и появляется белым сполохом где-то на краю зрения, на комоде. Гриндельвальд, кажется, даже не шевелится.

Абернети поднимает на него глаза. Щеки горят. Он ловит очередной одобрительный, довольный взгляд и поощряющий кивок.

Гриндельвальду нравятся руки на его теле. А еще больше — требовательные, жадные ласки, когда ты почти хватаешь, сминаешь и сжимаешь. Он сам показывает Абернети, как следует действовать, а когда тот повторяет — вздрагивает, подается бедрами вверх и стонет.

Стонет. 

Мир все еще не осыпается осколками, несмотря на все происходящее, Абернети все еще здесь. Он понимает, что у него стоит, только когда к его паху сквозь слои ткани прижимается чужой член. Это обжигает, срывает дыхание. Возбуждение сейчас не в паху, а во всем теле, и в душе заодно — острый пик, благоговение, неверие, страх, и уверенность, и…

Абернети склоняется, чтобы прикусить кожу поверх ребер. Он не рискует слишком сильно сжимать зубы, но и за просто чувствительные укусы его гладят по плечам. Оставив десяток слабых, бледно-розовых следов, Абернети отодвигается. Гриндельвальд смотрит прищурившись, а затем лениво ведет рукой — и оказывается полностью обнаженным.

Абернети сглатывает. Проводит пальцами, потом ногтями по бедрам, более тонкой коже паха, задевает белые короткие волоски. И берет в руку член другого мужчины так, словно делал это не раз.

Гриндельвальд выдыхает. Сначала Абернети пробует, приноравливается. От него ведь ждут ласк посильнее и погрубее, правда?

— Да. Да-да-да… — Гриндельвальд может вот так — выгибаться, и жмуриться, и дрожать, и стонать гортанно… От того, что делает он, Абернети. А Гриндельвальд позволяет. 

Он разводит ноги, и Абернети трогает между ними, сжимает бедро и продолжает — снизу вверх, так же довольно грубо, нарочно задевая необрезанную, чувствительную головку. 

Гриндельвальд реагирует ярко. Он откидывает голову, выламывается в спине, изгибаясь, член пульсирует, вздрагивая в ладони Абернети, и тут его самого магией швыряет вперед — поверх, прижимая собой. Он оказывается вплотную, одетый к голой коже, член зажат у бедра, Гриндельвальд уже руками требует, чтобы он прижался поближе, потерся, он сам выглядит почти расслабленным в оргазме…

Абернети понимает, что кончает, удовольствие проходит по телу — и да, это особенно приятно, но все равно просто ничто по сравнению со всем остальным. С тем, что испытывал, когда ему позволили. Видя, насколько нравятся его действия. 

Он остается лежать, полностью сосредоточившись на том, как успокаивается чужое дыхание. Взглянуть в лицо Гриндельвальду страшно — Абернети заметил краем глаза, там выражение настолько… уязвимое, что, кажется, Гриндельвальд должен убивать всех, кто это увидел. 

Но он не спешит. Открывает глаза, ерошит волосы.

— Так хорошо. Ты молодец.

Едва замедлившее ритм сердце снова заходится.

***

Ошеломляющий восторг, конечно, потихоньку сходит. Но Гриндельвальду так нравится больше. 

Абернети хорошо понимает границы. Но все равно шалеет от того, насколько они широки. 

Как будто оседлал волну или бурю, позволившую тебе собой поуправлять. Абернети толкает Гриндельвальда в грудь — и тот падает; нажимает коленом между ног — и он их раздвигает. 

Теперь Абернети знает лучше, что один мужчина может сделать с другим. Гриндельвальд накладывает чары сам и не любит иную подготовку. Это трудно, это почти больно, поначалу член приходится вталкивать по чуть-чуть, продираясь через горячую, сжимающую тесноту, но смазка очень помогает, и чужое тело медленно поддается. Абернети сосредоточен на том, что делает, но не может не чувствовать и не видеть, как Гриндельвальд дрожит. Именно такое, болезненное продирание заставляет его запрокинуть голову и дышать мелко и часто; напряженный член, который он даже не трогает, лежит на животе. 

Схватив за бедра, Абернети подтаскивает Гриндельвальда к себе и вверх, чувствует, как меняется угол. В ответ следует долгий выдох-стон, Абернети устраивается удобнее и начинает двигаться, удерживая Гриндельвальда в такой позе.

Конечно, ему самому хорошо, когда вокруг члена такая тугая хватка. Но это так, это не важно, ни в какое сравнение не идет с эмоциями…

— Да, еще… — Это приказ просящим тоном, высшее одобрение, тут же расцветающее в Абернети огненными цветами. 

Абернети толкается вперед, чувствуя, как член раскрывает мышцы, назад, вперед, уже не так тесно, зато быстрее… Простыня под ними темная, и хватающие ее бледные пальцы сильно выделяются. Скрещенные лодыжки скользят по спине, кожа под его руками мокрая, пошлые влажные звуки и медовый голос Гриндельвальда сопровождают резкие движения. Одного этого хватило бы для оргазма.

Гриндельвальд хватает Абернети за плечи, притягивает к себе, оказываясь под ним — всем телом ощущается каждое его движение, нетерпеливо вздрагивающие бедра, выгнутая спина. Истекающий семенем член упирается Абернети в живот. Этих ощущений и пары толчков в судорожно сжимающееся тело — хватает, и Абернети сам вздрагивает, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Гриндельвальда, глубоко войдя. 

Не нужно ни выходить, ни отодвигаться сразу — наоборот, подождать вот так, навалившись всем весом. Гриндельвальд расслабляется, руки соскальзывают с его плеч, потом он медленно поворачивается. 

Абернети достается поцелуй в висок холодными губами и блаженное:

— Молодец. 

Ничего больше и не нужно.


End file.
